


The New Kids

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a superwholock High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kids

Sam sighed as he trudged up the steps. New high school, more people that would just call him a freak. Dean walked just ahead of him and reached for the door. It opened suddenly and a broad, dark haired, blue eyed young man in a letterman jacket that looked about Dean’s age all but burst out the door. “Hello there,” he smiled, glancing at Dean before fixing on Sam in a way that made the freshman shiver. “Jack Harkness, and who are you?” He stuck out his hand

“Sam…Sam Winchester.” Sam shook, still a bit stunned. Dean put himself in between his brother and Jack before Sam could take his hand.

“And I’m Dean.”

“Glad to meet you both,” Jack said smoothly, guiding them inside. “Heard we were getting some new students, let me show you around.”

Dean extracted himself. “I’m fine, come on Sam.”

Sam looked between them. “Might be interesting.”

“Can always use more guys trying out for the football team,” said Jack, smiling at Dean.

“Yeah, I don’t play well with others.” He reached for Sam’s arm.

Sam shook him off. “I’m fine, What were you going to show me, Jack?”

“Oh I could show you lots of things,” he winked at Sam and pulled him away while Dean was still sputtering.

Sam followed Jack down the hall. He seemed to know everyone and everyone gave Jack a genuine smile. For the first time in a long time he started to feel like maybe he had a chance at a school. They walked by an open door and there was a teacher standing in front of the class. “Physics. Physsssics, Physics…” Jack chuckled. fondly “That’s the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?”

“Just the Doctor.”

Sam was confused. “Okay.”

They came around the corner and found Dean talking to another dark haired, blue eyed guy. “I see you’ve met Castiel,” grinned Jack. Castiel adjusted his glasses and his books. “Morning Jack.”

“And good morning to you,” grinned Jack. Sam could see Dean’s hackles were raised. Jack saw a couple girls walking down the hall. “Donna, Martha, couple new kids, Dean and Sam Winchester”

“Nice to meet you.” said Martha. Donna gave Jack a smile, he gave her a wink back.

“Girlfriend?” asked Sam.

“Naw,” said Jack. He nodded at a man in a suit. “Assistant Principle Mycroft Holmes . He keeps a close eye on things. Rumor has it he’s either psychic or just has sources everywhere. That’s his brother, Sherlock.” The slender man was walking down the hall with a short blonde. “And that’s John, he’s on the football team too. Everyone thinks they should just get together already,” Jack chuckled and waved back as John spotted him, hurrying in Sherlock’s wake.

“What’s your first class?”

Sam pulled out his schedule. “Uh, biology.”

Jack looked over his shoulder. “John, Martha and Owen are in that class, they’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about Owen, he’s always cranky, especially first period.” He walked Sam to the door and caught John walking in. “John, this is Sam, he’s new.”

John gave a smile. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others. See you at lunch, Jack.”

**

Sam walked into the lunchroom later on a bit nervous all over again. Jack came in behind him. “How are classes going?”

“Fine, so far.”

“Good, good,” Jack got in line behind him and then steered him over to a table stuffed full of people. Somehow they still found room. Jack pulled out a sucker and tossed to someone walking by. “Gabriel, one of Castiel’s brothers.” Gabriel gave Jack a grin and nod before sitting at nearby table.

“Where’s Rose?” asked Jack looking around.

“Talking to Dean Winchester,” said Gwen, gesturing over.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Not a chance.”

“Dean can be pretty persuasive sometimes with girls,” admitted Sam.

“Well I’m sure Rose can take care of herself,” said Jack, digging into his lunch. The table chatter picked up, everyone treating Sam like he’d been there all along.

**

“That Jack Harkness is full of himself,” groused Dean as Sam met him outside of school.

“Seems nice to me,” Sam shrugged. “They all do.”

“Buncha jocks, think a football jacket is all there is to life. They’ve got no idea.”

“Well I’d like to go to college,” admitted Sam.

Dean stopped and looked at him. “Really?”

Sam shrugged and stuffed his hands in his coat. “Don’t tell Dad.”

“I won’t.” They started walking back to the apartment they were staying at in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for [superwholockthecomic](http://superwholockthecomic.tumblr.com)s fanwork friday on tumblr. I always meant to write more on it.


End file.
